Guild
Guilds are the primary community connection of Guild Wars. They're used in the Guild versus Guild GvG battles. You don't need any members to create a guild, and being part of a guild isn't at all necessary to fully enjoy the world of Guild Wars. However, being a part of an active guild can add another element of teamwork to the game, and climbing the ladder to being the top guild in Guild Wars will bring you a measure of acclaim inside the world. Belonging to a guild will also help with gaining friendship in the Guild Wars community - friends who play together stick together. Creating A Guild To create a guild, one must speak to a Guild Registrar who can create one for a fee of . The registrar will ask you for a guild name, and a 2–4 character abbreviation that will appear next to all guild members' names. For example, a character named "Rojhaz Gravewit", in a guild whose abbreviation is "AbCd" will appear as "Rojhaz Gravewit AbCd." The character length limit for a guild name is 31 characters including spaces. Once your guild is created, you can start inviting members. Note that once one of your characters is a member of a guild, all of your characters on that account will belong to the same guild. Also note that a leader is not able to leave the guild while he still has members in it. The guild leader has to designate someone else as leader (the old leader will be demoted to officer), then he can leave the guild. It is important to note that you cannot change the name of a guild after creation under any circumstances. Adding, Removing, and Promoting Members You must be an officer or the leader of a guild to kick, promote, or add a member. Adding & Removing Members To invite a member , first open your guild window, by pressing G on your keyboard or by using the menu. The guild window shows the roster of officers and members, as well as their online/offline status and an approximate time they were last online. From there, simply type in the name of the person you wish to invite. If they are offline, it will send the invitation as soon as they log in. If they accept, they will show up in the guild roster as a member. Inviting members to a guild costs . If you should want to kick someone out of the guild for any reason, click on the icon to the left of their name in the guild window, and select "Kick name out of guild." This process is not directly reversible; if you change your mind, you'll have to reinvite the member in question, which will cost you another . It is generally considered bad form to ask your new recruit to pay the membership fee. If your guild owns a Guild Hall, you can issue a "guest" invitation to a player for the same fee. A guest invitation allows the player to compete on the side of your guild in Guild vs. Guild combat for up to 8 hours, after which the invitation expires. While someone is a guest of a guild, they still retain their membership to their true guild. There is a guild cap of 100 members and officers, although guests can still be invited when at the cap. Promoting & Demoting Guild membership has three tiers: the members, the officers, and the leader. All members can speak in guild chat, wear the cape, visit the guild hall, or participate in a GvG combat party (assuming, of course, that the guild has a cape and a guild hall). An officer has the ability to add or remove members from the guild (they cannot remove the guild leader or other officers) and promote other members to officer. The leader has the abilities of an officer, but can additionally demote officers back to common member status or remove officers from the guild. Guild leaders can also designate another officer as the guild leader—however, a guild can have only one leader at a time, so if a leader does this, he himself is demoted to officer status. To promote or demote a guild member, use the menu found by clicking the icon next to their name on the roster. Designing the Cape To start designing your cape, you must talk to a Guild Emblemer. See Cape for further details about customizing the cape. Quitting or Disbanding a Guild You can leave your guild by clicking the icon next to your name on the guild roster and choosing "Leave Guild." If you are the guild leader, you must first promote an officer or member to the position of guild leader before you're allowed to quit. If, as guild leader, you wish to disband your guild entirely, you must first kick out every member individually. Once all members are removed, you can then click the icon next to your name, and select "Disband Guild". Guild Halls To purchase a guild hall, your guild must already have purchased a guild cape. A hall costs one Celestial Sigil. If your guild has a cape, you can speak to the Canthan Ambassador in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, Kamadan, Jewel of Istan, or the Great Temple of Balthazar to visit any guild hall. While visiting, you can purchase the hall from the ambassador or speak to him to visit a different hall or leave the hall. While visiting a hall, each has a Sigil Trader. Any non-pre-Searing member of a guild is able to travel directly to their Guild Hall using the "guild hall" button in the Guild window (reached by pressing G). Once you have purchased a Guild Hall you can purchase services for it and host guild battles. Alliances Alliances are one of the hardest parts of a guild to maintain. Without some strong guilds, an alliance will just be a chat room. As guilds are the backbone of any alliance, all participating guilds must be active in order to prevent their alliance from dying due to inactivity or nonparticipation. In order to start or join an alliance, a guild must first decide if it wishes to side with the Kurzicks or the Luxons, as all guilds in an alliance must be aligned with the same faction in order to obtain faction points. To invite a Guild into an Alliance the Guild's leader must pay . A strong alliance participating in Alliance Battles regularly may begin to gain enough faction to be granted an outpost or town. An Alliance may have a maximum of ten guilds in it. Related articles * Guild versus Guild - Inter-guild competition. * Guild Hall * Guild Lord (services) Category:Guides